


I'll Think About It

by RosieClark



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Moving In Together, Sappy Ending, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), plance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieClark/pseuds/RosieClark
Summary: Lance is given the opportunity to join the Blade of Marmora. What does his girlfriend have to say about it?





	I'll Think About It

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this slightly fluffier fic as a sample work for the Plance Spring zine. If you're interested in contributing, applications are open until the 4th of November!
> 
> https://plance-spring-zine.tumblr.com/
> 
> -Rosie

“I can’t believe you did it!” Pidge squealed, launching herself into Lance’s open arms. He held her, savouring her body heat. 

“Well, after three and a half years of dating, you would think we’d be able to get a room together.” Pidge gave him a peck on the cheek, and pulled away.

“How did you manage to convince Shiro anyways?” She raised an eyebrow in question.

“I told him, Sir, I would like to ask you for a room that me and you’re suto daughter can share. And I won’t take no for an answer.” Lance declared, puffing out his chest. Pidge rolled her eyes.

“Really?” Lance deflated a little, before picking p his girlfriend bridal style, and swinging her around the room.

“No.” He whispered in her ear. “I almost peed myself before Allura swept in and saved me.” Pidge let out a cackle. 

The duo collapsed onto their bed in a fit of giggles. Lance rolled on his elbows, staring at Pidge. Her laugh was amazing, gorgeous, infectious. “I love you.” 

Pidge blushed., heat bubbling up inside her. “I love you too you dork.” 

Grinning, Lance swooped down, capturing her lips with his. She ran a hand through his hair, before pulling away. 

“Lance, what’s wrong?” She knew that face anywhere. It was the same face he had when he didn’t think he was good enough for the team. 

“The blade asked me to join them.” Pidge sat up, trying to process the information. 

“Are you going to go?” Lance frowned.

“I was, but then we got the room, and I can’t imagine leaving you.” Lance looked at her, and she looked out the castle window. They had landed on a planet that resembled home. Large trees surrounded them, shedding their pink flowers. Pidge turned.

“I think you should go.” Shock crossed Lance’s face. 

“What?” 

“I think you should go.” Pidge repeated. She wasn’t going to be selfish and hold him back on her account. He deserved to see the world.

“Don’t you want me to stay?” The hurt was evident on his face. “Didn’t these past years mean anything to you?” Pidge forced the tears down, and put on her cold face.

“I think you should go.” Lance’s face crumpled for a second, before hardening. 

“Fine, I will.” He walked out of their room, turning in the doorway. “And Pidge? Maybe the reason everyone leaves you is because you keep pushing them away.” He turned before he could see the hurt and betrayal cross her face. The door slid shut with a hiss. Pidge fell to her knees, trying to sob out her aching heart.

 

“I’m leaving the castle.” Lance announced, leaving the entire team in shock. He knew he should have given them more of a heads up, but he never found the time. Plus he thought it would be better to tell them all together. Pidge was looking at her feet in the corner. Hunk dropped his sandwich. Allura was just standing there, and Shiro was staring right at him. 

“You’re what?” Hunk asked, the disbelief written all over his face. Lance sighed, running a hand through his coffee coloured hair.

“The blade offered me a position alongside Keith. I took it. It’s time for me to move on.” The only sound in the room was Pidge leaving. Lance swallowed the guilt that was building up inside of him. He really should apologize.

“Lance, we can’t lose you too.” Allura’s voice reached his ears. He offered her a sad smile. 

“I’m sorry princess.” 

He turned to follow Pidge, but Shiro stopped him, resting his robotic hand on his shoulder. 

“Lance, make sure you do the right thing.” Lance nodded, before walking off to find the green paladin. 

 

Pidge sitting outside the castle, her back against a tree. Lance cleared his throat before approaching. “Pidgey?” No response. Lance walked up to the tree, kneeling down in front of her. She looked up, her hazel eyes dripping tears. Lance’s heart broke. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be mad.” Pidge wiped her eyes with her sleeve. “I told you to go, didn’t I?” She locked her eyes with his. “When do you leave?” 

Lance stared at the ground. “Tomorrow.” Pidge stood up, walking a few feet away from him. 

“So soon. I thought we’d have more time.” Lance got to his feet, his eyes bright.

“All you have to do is say the word Pidge. One word from you, and I’ll stay.” Pidge turned, her hair whipping around her, the soft pink petals flowing through the breeze. She looked so beautiful. 

“No Lance. I won’t be your anchor. I won’t hold you down. Go, live your dream.” She pointed at the castle. “Go!” 

Lance slumped, tired of fighting. “Pidge, I don’t care where I am, as long as you’re with me, I’m living the dream.” He didn’t miss the way her breath caught. “I asked you if these past years had meant something to you, and you didn’t answer. I want to tell you my answer. They meant the galaxy to me Pidgey.” Lance moved forward, until he was an arms length away from his girlfriend. “Tell me to stay with you. Here. In the castle.” Lance grabbed her hand, his dark eyes pleading in the darkness. Pidge swallowed, squeezing his fingers.

“Stay.” 

Lance took a step closer, his orbs never leaving hers. She felt her heart stutter. 

“Tell me that you still love me, despite all the terrible things I’ve done. Because -” A tear ran down his cheek, and Pidge wiped it off with her thumb, her hand lingering on his cheek. “Because god knows I still love you.” 

“I love you.” Pidge was crying now, her smile so bright it rivaled the sun. Lance cupped her face in his hands, and rested his forehead on hers. 

“Ask me,” His voice was no more than a whisper. “Ask me to marry you.” Pidge felt her eyes widen in surprise, and Lance pulled away, studying her face. “I don’t mean now, and you don't have to if you really don-” Pidge shut him up with a kiss. 

“Marry me Lance.” 

The joy that filled Lance’s eyes made Pidge fall for him all over again. The way his blue eyes shone with tears, and his lips smiled, just for her, made her feel like a queen. 

“I’ll think about it.” 

Pidge threw boot at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Request fics through tumble @ https://rosieclark.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
